Cita a ciegas
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Red esta muy solo en la escuela a pesar de ser tan popular. Pero al estar tan frustrado por eso, Blue le hace un trato de una cita a ciegas con él, cosa que acepta a pesar de estar desesperado. Noten a ver quien es la sorpresa de su cita. Specialshipping.


**Aviso**: Este one-shot no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan ( pueden llamarlo Red20) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2

* * *

><p><strong>Cita a Ciegas.<strong>

A unos pocos días de que ese maldito día llegase a la escuela, ese día que todos esos chicos me restregaban en la cara el hablar que hacer ese día con sus novias, el día en el cual todos me molestaban ya que a pesar el tipo más popular de la universidad, solo se burlaban de mí por no lograr tener alguna novia. Sí, me refiero a San Valentín. Ese día de clases me encontraba muy molesto de cómo mis demás compañeros pasaban de un lado a otro muy pegados con sus novias hablando de forma muy cariñosa y también los planes que ya habían tramado para eso. Yo lo único que quería era que me dejaran en paz por un minuto sin que mencionen ese dichoso día frente a mí. Por lo que al final de la clase, lo único que hice fue pegar mi rostro sobre la mesa y rodearla con mis brazos para así cuando menos no ver lo que pasaba. Solo que mi paz fue interrumpida por alguien que no dejaba de empujarme por la espalda para levantarme.

- Red… Red cariño… Anda levántate. – Blue me estaba hablando en ese tonito tan despreocupado que sabe que solo me hace molestar más.

- Blue, deja de molestarme. Solo quiero estar en paz. – Murmure molesto sin levantar mi rostro de mis brazos.

- Red, deja de ser un gruñón como Green. Eso no es lo que te va contigo. Anda, trata de que este día no te afecte como siempre.

Rayos, tenía razón ella, como detesto cuando la tiene, pero, ¿Cómo puedo hacer que esto no me afecte si siempre me lo restriegan en la cara? Por eso es que me afecta tanto estar solo en este día.

- Red, levántate ya. – Volvió a sacudirme por los hombros. Yo solo quería estar así otro rato más.

- ¿Acaso tienes una manera para que esto no me afecte? – Gruñí desde mi lugar para ver si así me dejaba tranquilo.

- Si eso es lo que tanto te afecta, si. Tengo algo para ello. – Me dijo con optimismo mientras quitaba sus manos de mi espalda y las llevaba a sus caderas.

- ¿En serio? No te creo. Seguro lo dices para que me vaya de una vez de aquí, Blue. – Aunque si tenía una idea para que dejara de sentirme mal, no me caería mal escucharla.

- Bueno, también lo decía por eso. – Lo sabía. – Pero si quieres que te lo diga tendrás que pagarme. – Vaya, que sorpresa.

- Si tienes alguna idea mejor dila, sino, mejor déjame solo. – Si cree ella que le daré dinero así como así, está muy equivocada. Bueno, ahora, normalmente siempre me engaña para cosas así.

- Bien, bien, ya te digo. Mi propuesta es… - Ya sentía que me iba a arrepentir por esto. – Que tengas una cita a ciegas… - Vaya, eso no sonaba nada mal. - Claro que por ello tendrás que pagarme… – Hasta ahí dejo de sonar bien. Ya decía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. – Pues ya que tendría que darle el dinero a ella para que acepte.

- ¿Acaso mi caso te suena una burla mi problema o qué Blue? – Gruñí de nuevo mientras que oía a Blue como se reía de mí. - ¿Qué es lo que te hace reír?

- De qué te pongas como Green. Además, no me burlo de tu problema. Si quieres estar solo mañana, por mi bien, hay que todos los demás te lo sigan restregando en la cara lo solo que estas. – Blue luego de eso se giro y se alejo molesta.

- Bien, acepto.

En el instante en que yo dije esto, ella se giro a verme con una sonrisa que solo me indico a que había caído en su juego en el que ella era la víctima de la discusión. Demonios, ¿cómo es que lo hace?

- Que bueno, ahora dame $1000 por la cita. – Dijo ella alegre mientras extendía su mano hacía mi cara.

- ¿Me crees un tipo rico? – Grite mientras me ponía de pie de mi asiento.

- ¿O sea que te retractas? – De nuevo haciéndose ella la víctima.

- No, rayos no. Pero espero que no sea una broma tuya. – Le dije con tono amenazante.

- Tu tranquilo que yo me encargo de todo.

- Eso es lo que más me preocupa. – Murmure mientras me retiraba a mi casa.

- Oí eso Red. – Grito ella después de contar el dinero. Cuando menos eso me alegro el día.

Al día siguiente después de que las clases terminaran, solo veía como todos mis compañeros hablaban con sus novias como siempre, se daban regalos, reían de sus planes establecidos y decían sus poesías que solo hacían sentirme peor de lo que ya estaba. Ahora lo único que me mantenía medianamente bien era ese trato que había hecho con Blue, quien me dijo durante el receso que ya había hablado con aquella chica que iba a ir a la cita conmigo, pero que ella iba a ir a mi casa después de clases, por lo que no me quedaba otra que aguantarme las aburridas clases con mis demás compañeros que seguían molestándome con esa actitud suya contra mí.

Solo que cuando miraba aburrido al pizarrón, pude notar que yo no era el único sufriendo solo con esto, pues en la primera fila de los asientos del salón, pude notar que una chica de cabellos rubios estaba igual de molesta que yo por lo que pasaba, inclusive la notaba sonrojada por tantos chicos expresando su amor a sus respectivas novias frente a ella. Esa chica era Yellow, pero algo que no me sorprendía, era que se pusiera así de sonrojada pues ella es una chica tierna y muy tímida, la conocía muy bien, pero no hablamos mucho pues de alguna forma pensaba que me ignoraba con esa timidez suya, pero aún así es una buena amiga. Solo que hasta ahora me venía a la mente irle a preguntarle si no quisiera salir conmigo. Rayos, si ambos estábamos solos y nos sentíamos así de mal por ver tanto amor que no teníamos pasar frente a nosotros, ¿por qué no pedirle ello?. Solo que ya tenía el trato con Blue, y no quería herir a la chica a la que conocería, aunque pensándolo bien, ella dijo que le iba a pagar a esa chica para acudir a una cita conmigo… así que puedo rechazarla en cuanto ella aparezca a mi casa e ir con Yellow para pedirle una cita conmigo, estoy seguro que no me rechazaría si le digo que aunque sea una cita como amigos, para que así ella no me diga que no.

Así terminando la clase, me retire a mi casa para esperar a aquella chica que envió Blue para que pasara por mi casa, y así poder decirle que no aceptaría la cita con ella, aún después de haberle pagado.

Me quede sentado en el sofá de mi casa recostándome y mirando el reloj para ver como el tiempo pasaba volando frente a mí y también observando a la puerta en señal de que alguien estuviera detrás de ella o que el timbre sonara para levantarme a abrir. Solo pasaron un par de horas para dejarme profundamente dormido hasta que el ruido del timbre me despertó e hiciera que cayera rotundamente al piso. Me levante adolorido para dirigirme a la puerta, solo que cuando la abrí, me dio un tremendo susto de sorpresa al ver quién estaba detrás de la puerta por lo que retrocedí un par de pasos y sentía a mi corazón latir con tanta fuerza que creí que me daría un infarto. No podía creer quien estaba ahí parada frente a mí.

- ¿Ye… Ye… Yellow? – Pregunte tartamudeando aún sin creer lo que mis ojos veían. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Lo único que esperaba era que ella no fuera mi cita planeada por Blue.

- Yo… yo… vine por lo de la cita a ciegas que Blue pidió…

Eso era lo que no quería que pasara. Aunque se veía igual de nerviosa como siempre que me costaba creerlo, aunque se veía realmente bien, a pesar de que estaba abrigada por una sudadera amarilla oscura y se notaba que debajo de ella llevaba un vestido blanco con tonalidades amarillas, que no pude evitar sentirme sonrojado por su presencia, aunque lo que ahora quería era saber si esto no era alguna broma que Blue me hacía como siempre así que decidí hacer algo antes de iniciar con esta cita. Sé que Blue le gusta hacer travesuras y molestarme como sea posible, pero para que me haga algo como esto, ya era ir demasiado lejos.

- ¿Puedes pasar? – Le dije mientras me hacía paso para que ella entrara.

- Gra… Gra… Gracias Red...

Ella entro y le hice señal de que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones mientras yo trataba de mantenerme tranquilo con las preguntas que le tendría para ella.

- Espera aquí Yellow, mientras voy por algo de té. – Le dije mientras me retiraba de la habitación.

- Esta bien Red… Gracias… – Me dijo ella sonriente con la cabizbaja y aún con su rostro extrañamente sonrojado.

Al regresar note como ella estaba observando varias de mis fotos de niño que mi madre había colgado en varias partes de mi habitación y como se quedaba muy encantada por esas fotografías que no noto mi presencia al entrar.

- Yellow. Ya traje el té.

Cuando ella escucho que llamaba su atención solo retrocedió de un salto y me miro tambaleándose de los nervios que no pude notar soltar una pequeña risita por lo tímida que se veía.

- Ha… Hola Red… No te vi entrar. – Me dijo ella mientras volvía a tomar asiento y le servía una taza de té frente a ella y tomaba asiento en el sofá que daba igual frente a ella.

- ¿Qué era lo que mirabas? – Pregunte curioso aún sabiendo la respuesta.

- Solo miraba tus… tus… - Se veía que ella no iba a decir algo pues mantenía su rostro agachado aún.

- Estabas viendo mis fotos de pequeño. ¿No es así? – En el instante en el que dije eso, ella giro su mirada hacía mí con notable sonrojo de pena hacía los míos.

- Ha… ¿Me viste?... No era mi intención… Es solo… Es solo… - Vaya que la altere con lo que dije que inclusive ocultaba su rostro con sus manos.

- No es problema Yellow. – Le dije riéndome por lo que pasaba.

- Que alivio… - Me respondió ya más tranquila llevándose su mano a su pecho.

- Y bien Yellow… - Continúe tosiendo un poco para llamar su atención y poniéndome en una actitud más seria. - ¿Cómo es que tu eres mi cita que Blue planeo?

- Es que… bueno… no puedo decirlo… Ella me dijo que no lo hiciera… y bueno… - Parece que ella fue arrastrada a esto. Me imagino a que también se aprovecho también de ella, si le pidió que ella no dijera que pasará.

- ¿Acaso hizo algo que no quisieras? – Volví a preguntar con tono menos serio.

- No… bueno… algo así… Pero no puedo decírtelo…

- ¿Y por qué no puedes decírmelo? – Quería saber si es que ella era una chica que haría algo como esto por dinero, pero cada vez que la miraba, sentía que me equivocaba de pensar eso de ella.

- Es que… Es que yo… No puedo… No puedo... – En eso empezó a llorar un poco que decidí dejar de preguntar. Ya era notorio que ella no haría algo así.

- Bien, ya no pregunto. Pero dime algo. – Le dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y tomaba mi chamarra roja para luego acercarme a ella.

- ¿Qué Red?... – Rayos, esa mirada tan tierna en su rostro después de llorar hizo que me sintiera muy nervioso y avergonzado que no pude evitar sonrojarme por ella. – Dime…

- ¿Quieres aún salir conmigo? – En cuanto dije esto, ella se abalanzo hacía mi abrazándome, por lo que toda duda de ella se desvaneció de mi mente. – Vaya, creo que puedo aceptar eso como un sí.

Dije riéndome un poco. Mientras la abrazaba y sentía como su cuerpo temblaba al rodearla más con mis brazos. Sus ojos brillantes y llorosos se veían tan enternecedora que no pude evitar darle un beso en la frente y acariciaba su cabeza, jugueteando con sus cabellos para que se sintiera más tranquila. Ya no quería pensar mal de ella y luego la tome de la mano para dirigirnos a la puerta y saliéramos de la casa para ir a divertirnos en la cita como ya se había planeado. Por lo que se me ocurrió llevarla a la feria que se había puesto en el pueblo, ya que siendo San Valentín, la entrada para las parejas sería a mitad de precio y la verdad era que no me quedaba mucho dinero tras haberle pagado a Blue por la cita con Yellow.

Ambos caminábamos muy pegados que me hacía sentirme mejor de lo que estaba anteriormente en la escuela. Me sentía tan contento de que este día no lo estaba pasando solo que tenía las ganas de gritar y saltar de la emoción, pero ya no era un pequeño para estar haciendo esas cosas, por lo que solo pude aferrarme más a ella disfrutando del paisaje.

Llegando a la feria, nos pusimos a disfrutar de algunos cuantos juegos que había, y también el ganarle unos cuantos regalos como muñecos varios de peluche en los juegos de tiro al blanco y de canasta, mientras que también le enseñaba como se tenía que hacer para ganar en los juegos. Si que disfrute esos instantes hasta que algo nos interrumpió nuestra alegría. Green había llegado también con nosotros a pasarla bien en la feria claro que en compañía de Blue, quien estaba muy aferrada a él y parecía que ya había hecho de las suyas con él, pues se podía notar lo molesto que estaba Green por su rostro amargado que siempre tenía. Yo lo único que podía sentir era rabia por hacerle algo como esto a Yellow, pero ella noto mis intenciones y trataba de calmarme para no hacerle algo a Blue.

- Red. Yellow. Qué bueno es verlos aquí. – Grito ella acercándosenos y separándose de Green.

- Hola Red, parece que ya no estás malhumorado. – Comento Green con cierta sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

- Hola Green. Si, ya no estoy como tú. – Le dije entre risas cosa que él le parecía igual de gracioso.

- Sabes que eso solo me toca a mí.

Mientras que yo hablaba con Green note como Blue estaba muy cerca de Yellow hablándole al oído. Cosa que me extraño y empezó a molestarme, pues de seguro tramaba algo con ella de nuevo, por lo que decidí acercarme a ver qué pasa.

- ¿De qué hablan? – Pregunte acercándome hacía ambas.

- Cosa de chicas Red. – Contesto Blue mientras tomaba del brazo a Yellow. – Mejor quédate con Green aquí. Necesito hablar a solas con ella. Ya volvemos. – Y de inmediato ella salió corriendo arrastrando a Yellow consigo a saber qué lugar para perderse de mi vista.

- Esto no me huele nada bien. – Cometo Green a un lado mío.

- Lo mismo digo.

- ¿Tu sabes qué es lo que trama ella? – Me pregunto con tono inseguro.

- No tengo la menor idea, pero esperó que no le haga algo a Yellow. – Respondí mientras apretaba mis puños dentro de mi chamarra.

- Parece que aquella chica ya te está empezando a gustar. – Me dijo en tono burlón, cosa que no podía negar. Me sentía completamente cómodo y decidido al lado de Yellow que creo que Green tenía razón.

- Que te puedo decir. Es San Valentín. – Fue lo único que dije riéndome de la situación. - ¿Y cómo te va con Blue?

- ¿Pues qué te digo? Me está dejando en quiebra. – Eso no era algo que me sorprendiera. – Pero hasta ahora la estamos pasando de maravilla. ¿Qué raro, no?

- Eso también digo.

Ante esto ambos nos empezamos a reír de lo que hablamos. Vaya que nada podía empeorar este día o eso era lo que yo me imaginaba, pues cuando menos me di cuenta, vi a ambas chicas llegar con nosotros, solo que Yellow se encontraba sin su chamarra cubriéndola del frio. Lo único que llevaba puesto era su vestido que era de color amarillo con blanco, se veía algo escotado y sin mangas, un conjunto muy fresco para este clima tan frio, que no pude evitar sentirme molesto con Blue y a la vez apenado por lo bien que se veía Yellow así. Aunque de seguro fue por culpa de Blue que ella estuviera andando así, o más bien eso era lo que había pasado durante su supuesta plática.

- Blue. ¿Por qué es que Yellow está así? – Pregunte gritando hacía ella mientras que Green también cambiaba su actitud similar a la mía.

- No te enojes Red. A ella se le perdió su chamarra cuando estábamos hablando. – Me dijo entono burlón. Claro, como si algo así pasara.

- ¿Es cierto eso Yellow? – Pregunte solo para ver luego como ella se escondía detrás de Blue.

- ¿Ves? Eso fue lo que paso. – Volvió a decirme ella con su tono burlón.

- Blue, no estés jugando con ellos. – Replico Green mientras se paraba frente a ella.

- Yo no ando haciendo nada cariño. Mejor vayamos a ese juego que se ve interesante. – En ello salió corriendo entre risas.

- Blue… Oye… ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Grito Green mientras avanzaba en dirección a Blue. – Rayos, detesto que haga eso. Nos vemos luego Red.

En eso Green salió corriendo tras ella dejándonos solos a Yellow y a mí. Por lo que me sentí aún más confundido por lo que pasaba aquí. Yellow temblando de frío se acerco a mí y me tomo del brazo, cosa que ya me extraño. Pero no podía verla así pasando este extremo frío nocturno, así que me quite de inmediato mi chamarra para dársela.

- Ten. Póntela. Debes de estar muriéndote de frío. – Le dije mientras la rodeaba con mi chamarra.

- Gracias Red. Pero… No tenías que preocuparte… - Me respondió ella tímidamente que no pude evitar sentirme de nuevo sonrojado. Sentía que mi cuerpo ardía con tan solo estar con ella. – Además, tú también te congelaras.

- No estés segura de ella Yellow. – Le dije mientras miraba a otro lado apenado y llevaba mi mano a mi nuca.

- Esta bien Red. Muchas gracias. – En eso ella se la puso y de nuevo se aferro a mi brazo. – Por cierto Red… Ya que estamos aquí… ¿Quieres qué… Vayamos a ese juego? – Pregunto ella señalando la rueda de la fortuna. Cosa que me sorprendió mucho.

- Si, me encantaría que vayamos.

Ante esto, ella me llevo casi jalando a su manera tímida que casi nos perdíamos en llegar hasta aquel juego, a pesar de que se notara a distancia de donde estábamos. No paraba de reír como hacía el intento de llevarme a aquel juego, por lo que mejor la tome y la lleve hasta haya.

Ya arriba del juego, ella solo miraba con temor como es que subíamos y también se veía algo incomoda al estar ambos solos en esa atracción, cosa que note muy bien, pues igual me sentía así. Solo podía sentir el palpitar de mi corazón, latir al mil por hora que no pude evitar apegarme más a ella. Solo que algo me sorprendió al llegar a tope del juego, y eso era que el juego se detuviera. Gire mi cabeza a todos lados para ver qué pasaba, mientras sentía a Yellow aferrarse muy fuerte a mi pecho. Luego gire mi mirada hacía ella, quien se veía muy inquieta.

- Parece que tienen una falla técnica. – Me dijo ella volteando su mirada hacia abajo.

- Si, eso es lo que parece. – Le respondí medio extrañado.

- Red… ¿Te puedo decir una cosa? – Ahora esto me hacía sentir confundido.

- Claro. Dime. – Respondí con voz nerviosa.

- Red… Yo… Yo te amo.

En eso no podía creer lo que pasaba. ¿Ella se me estaba confesando? ¿Ella me amaba? Diablos, debí ser un idiota al no notar esto desde un principio.

- Por eso… - Continuó ella. – Por eso es que le pedí a Blue que me hiciera este favor… - ¿Favor?

- ¿A qué te refieres Yellow?

- Es que yo quería decirte esto ya hace tiempo, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo… Ella me dijo que tendría una cita contigo si es que aceptaba sus términos…

- ¿Así que todo fue idea de ella? – Vaya que saliendo de esta me las iba a pagar cuando bajara.

- Así es… Pero eso solo porque yo no sabía cómo hacerlo… Es por ello que Blue me pidió hacer esto de tener una cita a ciegas, aún sabiendo que saldría yo contigo y que tú aceptarías esto, también fue por Blue la idea de que viniéramos aquí para decírtelo y que me quitara mi chamarra para que así tú pudieras acercarte más a mí… Y… - Ya no quería escuchar más cosas que Blue hizo, así que la silencie con un tierno beso para que ella dejara de sentirse culpable. - ¿Red?... – Suspiro ella con una mirada que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

- Yellow, también te quiero… Aunque la verdad… Yo pensaba invitarte antes de que esto pasara. - Le dije con tono nervioso viendo como ella se sonrojaba más y más. - Más bien, después de aceptar el trato con Blue… Cuando te vi en la escuela, empecé a sentirme de alguna manera atraído hacía ti… Quería cancelar la cita… Pero cuando te vi en la puerta de mi casa… Me abstuve de eso, evitando creer que tú harías algo así por dinero.

- Yo no haría algo así Red. Ni loca. – Me grito ella muy sonrojada. – Yo te quiero, nunca hacía algo como eso.

- Lo sé… Bueno, lo sé ahora Yellow… Pero me alegra que hayas sido tú quien me lo dijera, que de otro modo no me hubiera dado cuenta. – Le dije con una risa nerviosa a lo que ella solo pudo reaccionar dándome un beso apasionado. Podía sentir sus lagrimas pasar entre nuestros labios, pero de alguna forma se sentía condenadamente bien.

- Red… Qué bueno que te guste…

- No solo eso… Te amo. – Cuando dije estas palabras, sentimos como el juego mecánico volvió a moverse, como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas para que esta se moviera. – Vaya, ya era hora de que esto se moviera.

- Si, es cierto. – Comento ella sonriente, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Cuando bajamos, yo estaba abrazado de Yellow, limpiando sus mejillas húmedas por sus lagrimas, pero cuando mire abajo, con la poca distancia que quedaba para llegar a tierra firme, note que Green y Blue estaban ahí parados, cerca del tipo que manejaba el juego. No me quedaba duda, todo esto era plan de Blue, pero antes de que los dos bajáramos del juego, ella y Green ya se habían ido de ahí. De seguro sabía que iría a regañarla y por eso salieron de aquí. Pero cuando bajamos, Yellow me haló del brazo evitando que me separara de ella y siguiéramos disfrutando de esta cita, la cual no dude en aceptar. Era mejor desquitarme para otro día, ahora quería pasar tiempo con ella.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, durante el receso, fui a buscar a Blue, acompañado de Yellow para poder hablar muy seriamente con ella. De alguna forma iba a hacer que se arrepintiera de lo que le hizo a Yellow y más aparte de que me sacara dinero por algo como esto.

- Blue. – Grite llamando la intención de ella.

- Red. Yellow. Queridos, que bueno que los veo. – Nos dijo ella con voz tranquila.

- No nos salgas con tonterías. Tú sabes a que vinimos. – Le replique molesto a ella.

- Si te refieres al dinero, ya no hay devoluciones. – Me dijo ella volteándose a otro lado.

- No es por el dinero. – Aunque si me salió caro algo que de por sí ya tenía planeado hacer. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Yellow me quería? Yo hubiera aceptado salir con ella. – Ante esto note como ella se sonrojaba y se ocultaba detrás de mí.

- Pues como podrás ver… - Dijo ella jalando a Yellow de mi espalda y poniéndola a un lado suyo. – Ella es una chica muy tímida. No se atrevía a decirte algo porque ella es así. Por lo que mejor hice esto para que ambos pudieran hablarse y salir.

- ¿Pero tenías que hacernos esto?

- ¿Tu hubieras aceptado, después de que estuvieras como Green molesto en tu casa como lo haces todos los años? – Bueno, en eso tenía razón. Pero no era como para aprovecharse de ella.

- Si, pero hubieras dicho algo. ¿No?

- Si, ¿pero cómo podría haberte sacado dinero? – Me dijo ella riéndose, mientras veía como Green llegaba a sus espaldas.

- ¿Así que tenías dinero para la cita cuando tu le habías sacado dinero a Red? – Murmuro furioso él.

- ¿Ha?... Green. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Comento ella nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué me hiciste gastar tanto dinero?

- Porque eres mi novio. ¿No?

- Aún así, me hiciste pagar de más.

- Si claro, pero me llevaste a un lugar donde había descuento. En verdad que eres un tacaño.

- Esa no es excusa para que me pongas a gastar mi dinero.

El tan solo ver como ellos discutían me quitaron las ganas de seguir peleando con Blue, por lo que mejor tome a Yellow de las manos y alejarla de aquella discusión.

- Yellow. ¿Quieres que vayamos a almorzar?

- Si. Vamos.


End file.
